Bleu Gris
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: Mü est avec Saga depuis huit mois... Mais seulement avec Saga. triangle Saga bleu/Mü/Saga gris


**Nom de la Fanfiction:**

_Gris-bleu_

**Chapitre: **

_One Shot_

**Paring:**

_Mü X Saga bleu, Mü X Saga Gris_

* * *

Un rayon de lune entrait dans la chambre malgré qu'il fut sur d'avoir fermé les volets de son temple avant d'aller se coucher. Mais la tempête qui avait fait rage durant la nuit avait vaincu le gond de la pauvre planche de bois strié. Le vent violent et la pluie diluvienne avaient eut raison d'elle. Ainsi le rayon albâtre traversait-il la chambre sans plus d'obstacle.

Sa course traversait le mince vitrage de la fenêtre, déchirait tendrement l'obscurité de la pièce pour aller heurter au lit à baldaquin ouvert qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Sa lueur chatouillait la peau blanche et satinée que caressaient quelques mèches de cheveux de couleur parme.

La douceur du contraste que ces doux fils d'Ariane formaient sur le lait du corps du chevalier endormi était enchanteur, mais il fut bientôt coupé par la forme brunie d'un bras qui connaissait le soleil de la Grèce. Ce bras passa lascivement autour des reins découverts de draps de son compagnon.

Ce dernier frissonna doucement à ce délicieux contact et son corps se mit en mouvement, le ventre musclé de Mü quitta son appui sur le matelas pour se tourner sur le côté et faire face à son visiteur nocturne.

Qu'il était beau avec ses cheveux bleus, sa musculature puissante qui le rassurait tellement. Il lui arrivait de se sentir fragile face à l'imposante stature de Saga, plus évidente encore lorsqu'il était nu contre lui, comme ce soir là. Il dormait du sommeil des bienheureux, son visage reposait contre l'oreiller blanc et son bras c'était machinalement pris à entourer ses hanches avec amour. Le chevalier du Bélier sourit doucement.

Sa main rejoignit la joue de son compagnon pour la caresser. Eut-il été réveillé, Saga aurait à peine senti ce doux effleurement, tant le Bélier prenait garde de ne pas le déranger dans ses songes. Mais dans son sommeil, cet instant privilégié déclencha quelque chose inattendue.

Les cheveux de Saga changèrent lentement de couleur. Si lentement que Mü ne s'en aperçut pas tout de suite. Si cela avait été le cas, il se serait recouché et aurait faire semblant de dormir. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer le double de Saga et surtout pas dans un moment pareil, où nu comme au premier jour, il se trouvait totalement à sa merci.

Le changement s'opéra donc au fil de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Saga-Gris ouvre ses yeux rouges. Faisant sursauter l'amant de son hôte. L'atlante eut un mouvement de recul et jura contre les dieux de s'être laissé prendre comme un débutant. Il se mordit une lèvre déjà gonflée par le désir consumé à l'heure du coucher.

« Bonsoir, Mü. »

Le jeune homme ne sut que répondre. La politesse aurait voulut qu'il lui rende son souhait... Mais son esprit continuait à condamner toute tentative de communication avec cette part de son amour. Lui parler, ce serait accepter qu'il existe. Accepter qu'il existe, indépendamment de Saga, mènerait surement à l'acceptation de sa présence dans sa vie quotidienne... Et plus tard... Dans son couple. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Il ne voulait pas de ce triangle amoureux étrange dont il avait peur...

Encore aurait-il préféré que Kanon s'en mêle plutôt que « Arès » comme se plaisaient à l'appeler les autres chevaliers. Mü, lui, refusait jusqu'à lui donner un nom. Ne pas le nommer c'était le nier, le rejeter. Il avait conscience qu'il blessait parfois Son Saga en agissant de la sorte. Mais l'ancien Pope comprenait sa réaction et l'acceptait sans broncher.

L'Autre tendit la main pour attraper une rivière parme qui coulait sur la poitrine du Tibétain, le geste de recul ne se fit pas attendre, la déception dans son regard non plus. IL aimait Mü autant que Saga. IL le désirait autant que lui... IL ne lui voulait pas de mal, à cette délicieuse créature descendante des peuples de Poséidon.

IL ne désirait rien plus que de pouvoir le serrer contre lui, lui murmurer des mots usés de l'amour naïf et posé. Peut être poser sa main sur la courbe de sa hanche magnifique et remonter le tracer de sa taille d'un doigt léger. Peut être même Mü serait-il sensible à sa caresse. Peut être sourirait-il sous la chatouille... Peut être soupirerait-il sous la cajolerie...

« Je te fais peur? »

Toujours pas de réponse. IL avait l'habitude maintenant... Chaque fois qu'IL se retrouvait devant le gardien de la première maison, celui-ci refusait de LUI parler. Une fois il LUI avait demandé de disparaître... Cela LUI avait fait autant de peine que cela LUI avait apporté du plaisir... La peine qu'il le rejette ouvertement... Mais au moins l'avait-il fait lui même, en s'adressant à LUI...

« Je ne te veux pas de mal pourtant... »

Mü se mordit la lèvre... Il avait envie de répondre mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas... C'était la porte ouverte à des choses dont il ne voulait même pas soupçonner l'existence. Il ferma les yeux à s'en faire mal. Il voulait qu'on lui rende son amant... Il voulait qu'on lui rende son Saga. Son amour. L'homme aux avance duquel il avait cédé. L'homme pour qui son cœur s'emballait plus vie que les chevaux d'hippodrome. Une main douce essuya une larme qu'il n'avait pas senti couler sur sa joue. Il manqua de tomber du lit en tentant de la fuir.

« Mü... S'il te plait... je t'aime autant que lui... J'ai besoin … J'ai besoin que tu me regardes... »

« Va t'en... »

Une main invisible s'empara de la poitrine de Saga-gris.

« Je ne ferais rien... Je te le promets... mais laisse moi rester un peu... Je voudrais juste te regarder... »

Mü secoua la tête négativement. Il ne voulait pas …. Il ne pourrait jamais dormir avec ce monstre qui le regarderait dormir... Il aurait trop peur qu'il en profite. Ses pensées se lisaient clairement sur son visage et la colère gronda. Telle un hydre monstrueux, elle montait doucement en lui et faisait naître au creux de sa tête des idées qui ne devaient pas exister dans un couple. _- Mais ils n'étaient pas un couple-_ pensa sombrement Arès.

Il se redressa. Mü déglutit péniblement. Ce soir il allait subir les dégâts qu'avait provoqué son rejet systématique... Huit mois que cela durait...Il fallait bien que cela finisse par lui retomber dessus. IL serra machinalement les jambes, qu'il avait repliées sous lui. Une main sur son bras, une main qu'il connaissait puisqu'il l'avait laissé le toucher maintes fois, mais qui l'allongea sur le lit avec une rudesse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Son corps rebondit faiblement sur le matelas avant de s'immobiliser...

Paralysé par la peur, le Bélier se demanda si réveiller son cosmos pour se défendre était une bonne idée. Certes cela risquait de réveiller Saga, Son Saga, mais si jamais il alertait le Sanctuaire tout entier et qu'on les voyait ainsi... Non... Sion ne laisserait plus jamais Saga l'approcher... Il le jugerait dangereux... Il ne voulait pas perdre l'homme qu'il aimait.

Doucement, Saga déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant. Il sentait sa peur et il allait tout faire pour qu'elle disparaisse. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où il irait... La colère lui susurrait de prendre Mü par la force mais sa raison lui imposait la douceur.

Il s'allongea près de l'atlante, tout près de lui mais sans le coller et dessina de ses doigts de petits cercles sur son torse pâle. Il aimait Mü. Il ne lui voulait pas de mal malgré son désir blessé et sa frustration.

Les yeux verts de l'agneau s'ouvrirent un peu, surpris de ne rien sentir d'autres que ces étranges caresses. Saga n'avait pas pour habitude de le câliner ainsi. Il lui souriait doucement, lui disait de belles choses... Mais en dehors des étreintes amoureuses qu'ils partageaient de temps en temps, et des quelques baisers échangés dans la journée, Saga -le bleu- n'était pas très enclin à satisfaire ses besoins tactiles.

Saga-Gris bougea à nouveau et Mü se crispa. Une seconde main vin jouer dans ses cheveux violets. La soie de chacun de ces doux fils parme coulaient dans sa main avec une élégance et une pureté qu'il ne leur connaissait pas... Ou du moins... Ces deux qualités ressortaient à ce moment avec plus d'évidence qu'elle n'en avaient jamais eu.

Le Bélier leva les yeux vers Saga, il souriait rêveusement. Il sembla à Mü que personne ne pouvait être aussi heureux que lui en cet instant. Saga-Gris rayonnait littéralement. Cette constatation lui arracha un soupire. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, se laissant bercer par ces douces attentions. Il sentit vaguement, dans le demi sommeil qui l'emmenait doucement vers les bras de Morphée, que Saga posait la tête sur son épaule. Il se tourna sur le côté, rouvrant des yeux brumeux.

Mais, contrairement à ce qu'avait prédit l'imagination de Saga, cette fois ci n'était pas pour le rejeter. Mü passa les bras autour du torse de Saga pour se blottir contre lui.

« Je ne t'ai jamais voulut de mal... »

« Je le sais... maintenant. »

Les lèvres du Bélier empêchèrent toute nouvelle protestation. Il s'endormit à nouveau... Après tout un couple ne pouvait être heureux que si chacun d'eux accepte l'autre entièrement... Il était temps pour lui d'accepter l'Autre. Même s'il mettrait du temps à lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Chaque chose en son temps.


End file.
